mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Magic (H5)
Light magic is a skill in Heroes of Might and Magic V that allows the learning of light magic spells of the third spell level. Higher skill levels allow the learning of fourth and fifth level spells. Barbarians cannot learn light magic or any subskills, instead learning Shatter Light. For the chances each hero class has to learn basic light magic when leveling up, check the table below. Skills and Abilities *Basic Light Magic allows hero to learn Light Magic spells of the third circle and makes Light Magic more effective overall. *Advanced Light Magic allows hero to learn Light Magic spells of the fourth circle and makes Light Magic even more effective. *Expert Light Magic allows hero to learn Light Magic spells of the fifth circle and gives maximum power to Light Magic. Heroes can learn three basic abilities, or a mix of basic and advanced abilities. Basic abilities Master of Abjuration Grants mass versions of Deflect Missile and Endurance spells, at double the spell cost. Hero wastes only half their current initiative to cast these spells, Master of Blessings Grants mass version of Divine Strength and area version of Cleansing, at double the spell cost. Hero wastes only half their current initiative to cast these spells, Master of Wrath Grants mass versions of Righteous Might and Haste spells, at double the spell cost. Hero wastes only half their current initiative to cast these spells. Adds +4 to effective spellpower of Word of Light spell. Advanced abilities Eternal Light Hero's light spells are twice harder to dispel. Opposite spells (like Slow versus Haste) applied by an enemy to hero's creatures have 50% chance to fail (available to all heroes). Fire Resistance Creatures under hero's control receive only 50% damage from all fire spell attacks and are immune to armor-damaging effects of Master of Fire ability (available to all heroes). Guardian Angel When all the knight's troops fall dead in combat, an Angel, summoned on a field of battle, resurrects the most powerful group of dead creatures and disappears (only available to Knights). Provided by Master of Blessings in Heroes V and Benediction, Master of Abjuration, and Master of Blessings in Tribes of the East. Refined Mana Casters in hero's army will spend only half the required mana cost to cast spells (available to all heroes). Storm Wind The hero calls upon the forces of nature to affect enemy flying creatures. Initiative and Speed of all enemy flyers is decreased by one (available to all heroes). Provided by Master of Wrath. Suppress Light Enemy hero is forced to spend twice more mana to cast Light Magic spells in combat (available to all heroes). Twilight Increases spellpower by +3 for all spells of dark and light magic schools (available to Knights, Necromancers, and Warlocks). Provided by Master of Blessings for Necromancers and Refined Mana and Dark Ritual for Warlocks in Heroes V, and Fallen Knight for Knights, Banshee Howl for Necromancers, and Dark Ritual for Warlocks in Tribes of the East. Spells The spells are focused mostly on blessing the troops. It can give them more Attack, Defense, protect them from magic etc. Category:Heroes V magic schools